herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Hook
Mama Hook is a supporting character in Disney's Jake and the Neverland Pirates. She is the mother of Captain Hook and a friend of Jake and his crew. In "Jake's Starfish Search" Hook and Smee were putting up a portrait of Mama Hook and, judging by the conversation, she has passed away. This was the thought, until she appeared in the Season 2 episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!". Here, it was revealed that Mama Hook was once queen of the Never Sea and a magnificent pirate. She was able to find all and any treasure she dared to. One day, Mama Hook visits her son to embark on a treasure hunt with him so that she can witness how spectacular he is as a pirate captain. However, Hook secretly has no idea where to find treasure but pretends to so his mother wouldn't be upset. Throughout the search, Mama Hook becomes aware of her son's bumbling antics. Hook and Smee witness Jake, Izzy and Cubby looking for treasure and decides to follow them and steal whatever treasure they find. They do successfully and take the treasure to Mama. Initially, Mama Hook was very proud of her son until Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrived and took back the treasure. Mama Hook calls out to the young pirates, enraged, but her fury is turned to her son when Jake tells her that Captain Hook stole the treasure from them. Upon hearing that he only did it to make her proud, Mama Hook forgives her son and informs him that she's always been proud of him. Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. While Mama Hook didn't make a physical appearance in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt",She was mention by Mr. Smee in order to restore Hook's confident after the captain began to doubt himself during the final feet of the Pirate Putt-Putt game against Jake and his crew. Mama Hook returns in the Thanksgiving episode "Cookin' with Hook", where she sends Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to Never Land to find the ingredients for the Shipwreck stew. Mama Hook returns once more in the episode "The Mystery Pirate!" as the Mystery Pirate that swipes Jake's sword and Captain Hook's Hook forcing both pirate crews to team up to get their belongings back as they chase the Mystery Pirate all over Never Land. After a long chase and thinks to Izzy and her pixie dust Mama Hook was revealed to be the Mystery Pirate in order to teach her son a lesson of how it feels to have something he treasures taken away from him for a change. Mama Hook reappears in the episode The Mermaid Queen's Voice, Queen Coralie was set to host and preform a concert at Mermaid Lagoon but come down with laryngitis right before the concert begins.Jake and his crew knew the magical waters of Fa la la Falls would restore the queens voice. Jake and his crew finally return to Mermaid Lagoon with the Fa la la water but as Jake was about to hand the bottle to Queen Coralie Captain Hook swoops in and manages to steal bottle.This short lived as Hook gloats he is quickly chastise by mother who has arrived at the lagoon as Queen Coralie. Mama Hook reveals that Queen Coralie is one of her dearest old friends. Ever since their days at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil. Not one to go against his mother's wishes Captain Hook reluctantly return the bottle to Queen Coralie restoring her voice. Mama Hook was last seen enjoying the performance of Queen Coralie and her son. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Where's Mama Hook?", While coming aboard the Jolly Roger lose her jasmine leaves to the Never Sea, Mama Hook prepares to retrieve more on Never Land accidentally taking the wrong map and instead of going to Peaceful Valley, she goes to Deep Dark Valley.Captain Hook fears that his mother is lost and needs Jake and his crew help to find her. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Where she reveals that she has a fondness for painting and suggest that her son acquires a hobby of his very own. James was reluctant to try but Mama Hook assured him that if he gets a hobby, he might find treasure faster. In the episode "Nanny Nell",Mama Hook was mention by Nanny Nell during her introduction to Jake and his crew, revealing she help Mama Hook take care of James when he was a child and has arrived in Never Land again in Mama Hook's behalf to help get the Jolly Roger in ship-shape condition. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Animal Kindness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Philanthropists Category:False Antagonist Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Sensational Six Heroes